


The Problem with Comfortability

by Anime_Pee



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Pee/pseuds/Anime_Pee
Summary: Viktor wakes up to a wet surprise.





	

Yuuri wakes up feeling light. Waking up in the arms of someone that swears to adore you is one of the nicest feelings in the world, in Yuuri’s opinion. He wouldn’t trade it for anything.

 

Well, except, maybe a trip to the bathroom. He can feel all of last night’s drinks settled nicely in his bladder and it’s a bit more than uncomfortable. Honestly, it’s nearly painful.

 

But, Viktor’s arms are loosely wrapped around his waist and his body is warm. Yuuri himself has never felt so _comfortable_ before in his life, but it’s _more_ than that – Viktor also looks peaceful.

 

Yuuri has never seen his face look so expressionless yet blissful before in all the time they’ve spent together, and he doesn’t want to be the reason he has to stop seeing it. Talk about self-sabotage.

 

Still, as Yuuri tries to relax, he can feel himself almost leak. He tenses all of his muscles before anything can spill out, but _still_. He’s too full for comfort and waves of urgency rock his middle as a vague threat that slowly gains more momentum, making it very clear that it won’t be just a threat for very long.

 

Yuuri takes a steadying breath, but he can’t bring himself to shake Viktor awake. It seems too embarrassing, the image of pushing Viktor into consciousness just so that he can pee, but he doesn’t see a way around it. Even if he wiggled his way out of his arms, that would surely wake him up, as well.

 

Contemplating a way to get to his relief proves to be too much for his bladder, and it starts spilling its contents without Yuuri’s consent. His thighs quickly dampen and he pushes himself away from Viktor and his warm hold.

 

He cups his hands over himself, trying to hold everything together, but he was too late. Yuuri’s face screws up, a squeak leaving his mouth as the stream picks up in speed. He doesn’t get up to sprint to the bathroom for fear of making a bigger mess, so he stays still, and prays it won’t get on Viktor.

 

The fluid leaks steadily through the material of his clothes, darkening them considerably. It gathers under him and then spread over the sheets – _Viktor’s_ sheets - when it couldn’t soak fast enough. His legs grow wet, and he feels his lower back begin to get grossly warm along with his crotch and everywhere else his urine manages to reach.

 

When the stream finally stops nearly a minute later, Yuuri can feel Viktor’s eyes on him. It’s enough to make him choke on a sob, because there’s _no way_ Viktor doesn’t hate him now. He _pissed_ on his _sheets_ because he was too embarrassed to wake him up.

 

On top of that, Yuuri notices from the corner of his eye, that the thighs and knees on Viktor’s pajama pants are a bit darker blue than the rest of the material. Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut and leans forward, chest heaving.

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor calls in that soft, yet non-patronizing voice he always uses when Yuuri’s anxiety gets the best of him, “it’s okay.”

 

“It’s not!” Yuuri insists, voice muffled by his knees.

 

“It is,” Viktor argues quietly, trying to manipulate Yuuri’s body so he can still hide his face, something Viktor has come to find makes Yuuri feel more comfortable expressing his emotions verbally, and Viktor can still hold him at the same time.

 

“Everyone has accidents,” Viktor reasons, resting his chin on Yuuri’s head.

 

Yuuri flinches as he shame is acknowledged out loud. There’s something about it being spoken out loud that makes it seem more undeniably true. You know, as if the wet sheets and clingy, soggy clothes wasn’t enough.

 

“I’ll clean it up,” Yuuri offers, trying to pull back from Viktor.

 

“No,” Viktor defies, pulling Yuuri back to his chest. “If I let you get up now, you’ll stop talking about it; you’ll let it eat at you, without saying anything, until I find you freaking out on the bathroom floor.”

 

Yuuri blushes, recalling all the times he’s had an anxiety freak outtm in the exact manner as Viktor described.

 

“I _need_ you to know that is okay, that I still love you and I’m not going anywhere, before I let you up, okay?”

 

Viktor places his finger under Yuuri’s chin and uses it to guide him into tilting his head back, so Viktor can meet his eyes. He smiles when Yuuri finally meets his eyes, as they look a lot less panicky than they did when he first woke up. Tears are still gathered in the corners, but he doesn’t appear to want to sprint from the room any time soon.

 

“Okay,” Yuuri murmurs, tilting his head back down.

 

“Good,” Viktor says, before pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “Now, let’s get this cleaned up, shall we?”

 

“You don’t have to-“

 

“I want to, because I _love_ you, Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

Yuuri lowers his head further, “Now you’re just trying to be embarrassing.”

 

“Mm, maybe,” Viktor teases, throwing his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders and ducking his head to try to see his face, “but you look much happier than you did, and that’s all I really wanted.”

 

“See? Embarrassing,” Yuuri deadpans, but he’s smiling.

 

Viktor smiles back and kisses his cheek before pulling Yuuri off of the bed. They can’t stay in piss soaked sheets all day, after all.


End file.
